User talk:Dragonclaws
hello hey, dragonclaws, it's RR from Halopedia. how's it going, man? hope to see your fanon soon! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 12:17, 12 January 2007 (UTC) objective "I'm not sure I understand. Is this to be a fanfiction site?" Yes. Thanks. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 17:11, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Battle of Ares IV Question: From which user does that come from on Halopedia? For future reference, always add at the top of migrated pages. Thankyou. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 08:00, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try to remember that. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:58, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Patroclus? Dear Dragonclaws, Interesting name. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 16:01, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :We've got a Brute named Tartarus, so I figured I'd use Greek/Roman names. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:57, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::Of course, now that I've researched Patroclus, I now realize that name fits Consus's character better. After this is over, I may want to rewrite it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:06, 28 April 2007 (UTC) RE: Sexuality rule Let's see, you say it only says it, so I can go with that just a bit. I would prefer that you put a notice on the page, you don't have to. It's just my idea so that younger users would know. Thanks for asking. --H*bad 03:42, 9 April 2007 (UTC) This is a Halo fanfic site, which is rated M, as stated in the rules. He's probably much better about it than some. --Maslab 05:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :By "he", do you mean me or H*bad? --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I mean you. I didn't really notice too much sexual content besides the mention of nudity, but I was reading at 3:00 in the morning, so if there's worse, I probably wouldn't remember it.--Maslab 00:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) (UTC) :The Brutes rape as a tool of domination and to demoralize their enemies. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, that is a bit more than just nudity, but it doesn't really go in to detail, does it? The mere mention of rape is not enough to merit an explicit content warning, as the mention of nudity doesn't merit the same.--Maslab 02:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Just making sure I don't violate the rules. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Well I'm no judge of the rules by any means, but they do say you really only need warnings if someone complains.--Maslab 22:26, 15 April 2009 (UTC) re:Searchicon template? Dear Dragonclaws, Yeah, thanks. =D It took me several hours to work it out last night and several minutes this morning, as not only do you need the template, you need two Javascript files and also modifications to Commons cascading style sheet to get it to work. =D However...about the randomized search images, my browser has a problem, I don't know if it has it with yours. When it randomly cycles through, does it ever show the pic of Cortana + MC that used to be the only search icon? Later. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:48, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure if you've made any adjustments since you posted, but I can see it now. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:43, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Comments I like your fanfic called, ''Halo 3: Accesion. Did I get it right? I really wish for you to continue so that I may read it. Thank you. Bloodstar 20:48, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, it's Ascension, but close enough. If you are unaware, "to ascend" means "to rise" and the term "ascension" is generally associated with Jesus Christ entering Heaven. Thanks, I certainly intend to continue. I actually have a few chapters ready that I haven't gotten around to posting here yet. I'll get those up here soon. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:43, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Wow... Amazing.. Ive just finshed readind your articles. and it seems as if im reading from a bungie published book! I am astounded by your work and am inspired by your fannon. It appears to be the greatest ive seen on this site. <: PS: Can you check out some of my fannon mabie? PSS: I would love it if you'd finsh your grunt adventure text, its good, but incomplete. --þ†öWè®¥ 00:04, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Cya! Also... Have You ever Considered Publishing a book for bungie studios, show them some of your work mabie. --þ†öWè®¥ 00:05, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Cya! :Thanks. I don't think I'm quite at Bungie level, though. I hope to finish all my stuff, but I'm focusing on Ascension for now. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:14, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Heylo! Dear Dragonclaws, Glad to see at least someone here is alive and breathing! =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:33, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it takes a week and a half to score a GED writing test, so I suddenly have a lot of free time. Decided to update some stuff here. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:49, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Beta test You wanted to help. Halo: Last Stand (title is tentative) Prologue The Arbiter stood over Tartarus, Energy Sword unsheathed. Tartarus’ allies lay around them as corpses, with the Arbiter’s roaring in victory. Tartarus let out a moan. “Heh, heh,” he said in a mocking voice. “You may have stopped me now, but the Holy Prophet of Truth is already on his way to activate the Great Rings! I shall be a god!” The Arbiter merely looked at the Brute with steely determination. “You have no idea how these rings work. Even though you know the truth, you still believe the Prophets’ lies. You must be stopped, as you will doom us all!” Without fanfare, he thrust his Sword down into the Chieftain’s chest. Tartarus let out a final death throe, and fell limp. The Arbiter sheathed his sword and turned to Commander Miranda Keyes. “Human. Retrieve the Index! Hurry, before it activates!” She jumped onto a moving platform, getting into a prone position to avoid an oncoming protrusion, and leaped back onto the main area. Almost tripping over a fallen Elite, she dashed towards the column of blue light. Reaching as far as she could, Miranda swiped the Index from its place. As she stared at what she hand in her hands, Sergeant Major Avery Johnson walked up to her. “Is doing everything at the last minute your style, ma’am?” he said as a joke. “Perhaps,” she replied with a grin. “Well, I don’t think the Chief would… hey, what’s that?” the Sergeant inquired while looking at a monitor. “Well, that’s simple,” the Monitor of Installation 04, 343 Guilty Spark said out of nowhere. “Well, what is it?” Keyes asked. “You see, this Installation has been building up energy to fire,” 343 explained. “When you jerked the Index out of its spot, it set up a beacon system. A work of genius if you ask-“ “Hold on. A beacon? To what?” Johnson interrupted. “The other Installations. They are now officially on standby and are ready for remote detonation. As you Reclaimers would say, duh.” Spark said in a whimsical voice. “Where could someone go to remotely activate the Halos?” Keyes questioned. Spark was taken aback. “Why… the Ark, of course.” The Arbiter walked up behind Miranda and Keyes. “And where, Oracle, is that?” “Planet E-03910 of the Alpha Solanum System. But you would call it Earth.” Keyes was truly shocked. “No… we’ve fought for so much, and the Covenant are so close to winning. How do we beat them, Spark? How?” “Calm down, human,” the Arbiter said. “You are merely lying to yourself that the Covenant are superior. Realize this is a lie and only a lie, and continue towards their ultimate defeat!” His Elite allies roared in agreement. “Well, we better get going. But just how are we going to get back to Earth, anyway?” Johnson said. “I can take care of that,” Spark chimed in. “Like all Installations, this ring has an advanced teleportation system. We can pinpoint the location of one of your Frigates, and then use the Slipspace drive to get to Earth.” “Good thinking, Oracle,” the Arbiter said. He then looked at his Elites. “Men! Final victory is within our grasp! The liars have fled to the Humans’ homeworld in a final effort to slay us all! However, stand firm, calm, and with great ferocity, and we shall drive them to extinction!” This time, the Elites let out a roar worthy of a Chieftain’s. “You heard the man,” Keyes said to Johnson. “Just stay firm and we’ll get through this. Then we can enjoy peace once more.” “Yes, ma'am!” “Excuse me,” Spark said, “but I can only teleport three objects, living or not, at a time. I just thought everyone would like to be clear on that.” “Yeah, yeah, less talky, more warpy!” Johnson said in his usual sarcastic tone. As the Arbiter, Keyes, and Johnson were about to be teleported, Johnson got in one final line. “By the way, Spark, if you ever sneak up on me like that again, I’ll get Tartarus’ hammer and hit you with it until your circuits fall out. Just so everyone’s clear on that.” ---- Cortana walked through High Charity’s systems, or what was left of it. The Flood were already making large progress in infesting the former Covenant capital. Amethyst and yellow green mixed disproportionately wherever she looked; there were even what looked like spores floating in the air. She soon found herself in the Council Chamber, where she sat down to think. She remembered when John raided this city; here was his second encounter with Brutes. Looking around, she saw three tentacles enter the Chamber. “''Silence fills the empty grave, now that I am gone,” said an all-too-familiar voice. “''But my mind is not at rest, for questions linger on.” Now the mass was heading in her direction. “''I will ask, and you will answer.” As a tentacle was about to touch her, she held up her hand to stop it. She thought for a few seconds on what to do. Deciding that if she didn’t follow the inquirer’s commands she could be killed, the AI finally gave in. “All right. Shoot.” The Gravemind’s tentacles made what seemed to be a smile. “''Good.” “So, what do you want?” she asked nonchalantly. “''Why, that’s simple. You.” With that, the tentacles appeared within the circuitry and surrounded Cortana. Poised like tigers, they suddenly jumped towards her, constricting the AI. They covered her legs, arms, and chest. The pain was nearly unbearable. Although she fought, the tentacles only tightened their grip, until she was out of energy. The spores surrounded her, and raced forwards into her body. She let out a final scream, and dropped her head in tiredness. When she awoke, the AI found herself in some sort of prison. Making a systems check on herself, she found that she had changed forever. She was still a calm indigo, but had tinges of yellow-green. The vast majority of her systems had been reworked to appear as a Flood form. A personality check showed she was much more serious and melancholy. After this, she was aware that the Gravemind, who had just before turned her into this, was watching her. “''And now the pursuit of knowledge shall begin.” Cortana just watched, waiting for the first question. “''You have a partner. The one in olive armor. Who is he?” “A friend.” Gravemind knew that was not all of the story, however. It raided her memory to find the real truth: that he was drafted to fight at the age of six and obtained the armor to battle the former populants of this station. “''Maybe since you now know what I am capable of, you will answer in full,” Gravemind stated. “''Why do you fight us? We offer peace and salvation.” “I am an artificial intelligence of the United Nations Space Command, and that is all.” “''No. You have not realized it yet, but you are the Cause’s and the Cause’s alone.” “Until I see that for myself, you’re just lying, as far as I’m concerned.” “''Foolish one. Perhaps I had taken haste to question you right after assimilation. I will give you time to yourself, so you can come to terms with what you are.” With that, the advanced Parasite slithered into another recess of High Charity. Cortana was now alone. ‘What am I?’ she thought out loud. ‘Why am I here?’ She then remembered an emergency communication line between her and John. It was code-named EMERCOM, and was to be used only in times of crisis when all other manners of communication were impossible. Cortana opened the program, and entered the password: Sierra-39. She then recorded the message to be sent. “Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission? Could you watch me die?” After sending the message, all she could do was wait and pray John got the communiqué in time. Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mø se, squeaking out! 20:24, 27 October 2007 (UTC) copy Defend me.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:57, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Commented on the forum page as well, Dragonclaws. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:29, 2 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Critiques Dear Dragonclaws, Thanks much. My writing's often criticized by readers (including my professors :P) as unnecessarily awkward; I guess it's just my own convoluted writing style. I wrote this piece almost exactly a year ago (that is, on my hard drive), so reading over my mistakes, especially the immature ones, was quite painful. ^^ I have a loadful of more pages that I will upload once I have access to my original PC again, and I will attempt to follow your critiques as closely as possible. I highly value your advice, and once again thank you for your time, sir. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:29, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Congratulations on your administratorship Dear Dragonclaws, I am pleased to announce that you have been confirmed as an 'Administrator' of the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. This was performed by me with the consultation of two other administrators, who offered strong recommendations for you in light of your exceptional work. On Halo Fanon:Administrators, there is a guide to usage of administrative extensions. So, again, congratulations on your work and your promotion! Feel free to correspond with me at my talk page, User talk:RelentlessRecusant, or my email: relentlessrecusant@gmail.com. Looking forward to hearing from you soon. Sincerely, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:33, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Congrats on your recent promo to admin. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:48, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Me too! xD -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:12, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Use of Randal.jpg request May I use Randal.jpg in a SPARTAN's article of mine? 00:44, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Sure. There's nothing in it that expressly is tied in with my character. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:46, 25 November 2007 (UTC) What if :No, thank you. I can't figure the RPs out - too confusing. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:08, 3 December 2007 (UTC) "Rarf!" Dear Dragonclaws, Glad to see you back. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:58, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Looks like I might fill up the wiki with character profiles of guys I've barely mentioned. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:19, 12 December 2007 (UTC) URGENT: Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month Dear Dragonclaws, The Fiction of the Month project has been abandoned for months, and since there's real live activity sparking around here, I'm wondering if you'd approve if we started it back up again. If we do start it back up, is it open to community vote or just administrator vote? The problem with a community vote is the exceptionalism of pieces is often...obsfucated by personal connections between users. Just seeking your opinion. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:36, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good. Do you suppose a Monitor-like group could be formed? Admins-only has its issues as well. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:07, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::A Monitor-like group sounds quite fair; administrators + some of the community members. However, to ensure lack of community bias in these FOTM votes, I'd have to insist that non-administrators invited to the group would have to be chosen by administrator or internal vote, not community vote. Good hearing from you. =] Hopefully, if we act quick, we could get one for December '07 in addition for January '08. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 21:17, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that sounds reasonable. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:28, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Ajax says admin-only vote...awaiting response of other administrators. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 21:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I just wouldn't want to be too authoritative, you know. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:50, 4 January 2008 (UTC) curse I was doing that curse thing and it stopped because you deleted it! why? Ascforpain 11:42, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :If you are referring to the additions done by IP 62.30.82.53, it was because I have specific plotlines in mind and never intended for the story to be 'multiplayer.' Sorry. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:24, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month -- Urgent Update Dear Dragonclaws, As per administrator concensus the FOTM project as been reactivated, and there is only one award as per our decision -- '''Fanon on the Month', decided upon solely by the administration. It is requested you immediately read the rules at FOTM and the Nominations and vote immediately at the Voting page. I plan to close this vote and make that FOTM winner the one for December '07 and then immediately open up a few vote for January '08. As always, comments, concerns, and bullets in the face appreciated. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 00:43, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ...Puzzled... <User:Subtank> :I think it's okay. I asked HBad about it a while ago, and he was okay with it. I posted a Godzilla thing and he made a Star Wars crossover soon after that. I've yet to hear if there's anything wrong with it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:32, 22 January 2008 (UTC) YAY....THANK YOU I'M GONNA START RIGHT AWAY HAVE A GOOD NIGHT User:Subtank Project Alien Vs Spartan number here I have begun the project but don't know which Spartan I'm about to put in....Any ideas?? ALIEN VS SPARTAN Chosen Your Spartan has been chosen.... Can I borrow Spartan-013 for my Project:Alien?? His background will be followed closely through the course of the story... Project:ALIEN Project is off However, your character Spartan 013 has been selected to be put into an intense story in Project:ALIENS. Therefore, I need to borrow him and all his background information to be input into the story. If you have any concern about the story or your Spartan, go to my discussion page I'm Sorry :Okay, then. I'm cool with that. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:49, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Multiple Account User The Jakester has likely created a duplicate account. A user by the name of Matthew Turkey created the article M65G Tortoise Amphibias Troop Carrier, in the same style as the Jakester, which was then edited by the Jakester. The Jakester then created an identical article, M65G Tortoise Amphibias Troop Transport Vehicle (He added troop to the name), and changed nothing, even leaving it saying that Matthew Turkey had created it. It is also quite possible that the Parkster, who had been banned but it was lifted today or yesterday, may be these two as well, since he has defended the Jakester, and the Jakester played rather innocent and defensive when Spartan G-23 mentioned the Parkster. This matter should be looked into quickly. I have notified several other admins, so this matter may already be taken care of when you read it. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:43, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Machinima concept Dear Dragonclaws, Can you get on Skype in the next few hours to discuss your idea? Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 22:56, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :There's severe lag: my Internet connection is having problems. Can you come onto IRC? That seems to work for me. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:36, 30 January 2008 (UTC) RE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUmVaIruLP0 Dear Dragonclaws, It was very good, to be candid. I'm especially interested in the source of the concept art: the music was alright as well. What program did you use? It was quite professional. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:21, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Can you get onto Skype? BTW, I've found us a camera-man with a capture card -- one of my friends, who goes by the alias Thepie. We have much to discuss -- there was an idea tha tI think I want to install. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:54, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Two things First, when does Common Denominator take place? Second, I noticed you were using the Contradict template for the Ascensionverse, but I would like to suggest adding that to the Alternative template and use it instead. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:52, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :It takes place some time after Halo 3, when the dust has settled. I'll check out Alternative. I will note that Contradict existed a while before that, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:56, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Hey DC! Was wondering regarding the machinema, if it would be okay for me 2 join up, supplying voice and/or playing a character. Thnx, Just Another GruntConverse 20:23, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Sure, if you've got the equipment, add a voice clip to the auditions section. There's no limit on 'puppeteers,' either, I believe. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:38, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Just wondering, is sharing accounts between siblings a wrong thing? 17:51, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Opinion Please could you give your opinion here. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 09:33, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Somebody, Please take out the Trash Voice acting Yeah, someobdy already told me about this on IRC, I'd be playing some 'angry merc' or something along those lines. I feel stereotyped...I might consider doing this however if you can get a capture of the whole concept art gallery off the Halo 3 special features disk. Regarding my block on Halopedia... Insert formula here Sorry for bringing this here, but CommanderTony blocked my on halopedia for posting a blog about my story here. I didn't know that we couldn't do that and I aplogise for that. If you would consider unblocking me, here is my numbers and such. IP address is 71.224.38.100, and the block ID is #13668 Sorry for the inconvienence. Future RP Just a little something AR and I pulled up. Its will be active after the Necros War thingy... - H107SubtleTank 11:13, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Image Captures Do you think you can get those image captures I asked for before the 10th? I'll need 'em by then ;] Hi! Hello dragonclaws,I am spartan-53.You can also find me on Halopedia as Odysseas-spartan-53.I want to tell you that my article Fateful slave has something that can can be in the did you know list at the main page(look at the trivia section). Also rate it to my talk page(go and see how). Thanks for your time,admin! Request Can I reference the Blade of Kesmek as a Brute ship in Necros? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 18:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:09, 15 August 2008 (UTC) D: I got that silly autoblock ting on Halopedia... This is the exact message I got. I would appreciate the problem being resolved at your earliest convenience. ''Ghost sangheili'' :If you're not associated with Mountdew072, there's no need to check your polls at all. I believe HaloDude already unbanned that guy, though, so it should work for you unless it thinks you're some other banned guy now. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:34, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Problem is that, even though HaloDude unbanned Mountdew072, the same Ban Message appears in the same form. Check the image that I've sent to you in Halopedia. Maybe remove the autoblock thingy? Little_Missy - 17:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how it's possible to have the autoblock still on if he's unbanned, and I have no idea how to turn it off. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:42, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, wait, I see what you're talking about. However, the wiki's not letting me unban at the moment. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:52, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::Why not? Admins have their limit in Banning Users? XD Little_Missy - 17:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I was told by another admin that I can't be unbanned until wikia figures out how to, and implement the proper solution, be unbanned. This doesn't inspire confidence. At all. Is this true? If not, what is a suggestion for something I can do to help myself? w:c:halo:User:Ghost sangheili Halopedia Ban Chaos hey, it's bioniclepluslotr from halopedia. i'm currently affected by the ban chaos because of mountdew072.. can u unban him so that i can be unbanned too? the message that i get seems to be the same as the person above got. bioniclepluslotr Halopedia Ban hello, it's Bioniclepluslotr from Halopedia. I've been banned for creating userboxes for the userbox page and i don't think i should have been banned just for making Userboxes. can u help me out? [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bioniclepluslotr Bioniclepluslotr] Your Articles I found nothin' wrong with them dude. They may be a little strange to some, but as for the Bloodmating article -- toatally plausible, and with the Preacher -- I found it to be hilarious, but an otherwise accurate portrayal of how people go crazy in religion. For some reason, I could toatally see my mom doing that (Running out of a church at a pack of Brutes saying: "JESUS WILL SAVE YOU!". -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-002 (Sgt.johnson) 02:36, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I mainly removed the "controversies" list from my userpage because I felt that its presence was a bit unfriendly these days. I didn't make the articles out of a desire to be controversial or to challenge taboos, but rather as an expression of artistic creativity. That they were taken as offensive was unintentional and following that, I wanted to challenge common notions by posting the controversies in a list on my page. It's been a while now, though, and my annoyance has faded, so I thought it was probably for the best to get rid of it at this point. Thanks for your support, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:24, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Email for your attention regarding time-sensitive program Dear Dragonclaws, Please check your email inbox and offer your input on my suggestion at your earliest convenience. I am interested in what you all have to say! :) Keep in touch. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Email for your immediate attention (RE: Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards} Dear Administrator Dragonclaws, I have recently sent out an email to your email account regarding the Halo Fanon:First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards. Please see it immediately and confirm or propose changes to the current rules and categories. Thank you in advance for your prompt attention. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Request Please, Dragonclaws, can you read some of my Fanon and tell me if it is any good? Or at least give me some tips or constructive criticism? I know you're really busy being an admin, but isn't the best leader a leader who associates and socializes with and helps the community? :I hope you consider my request, Kougermasters 08:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Gruntipedia Articles Hey, I'm Meat and Taters. I was just wondering, can I use funny fanon articles from gruntipedia and post them here too? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]]Meat and Taters 00:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Not really. Halo Fanon is for serious material that stays true to ''Halo, while Gruntipedia is more of a parody. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Project With Aj Hey i was wondering you would be starting that? :I'm not sure. It's just something we were talking about in IM. We were last discussing the McGuffin and we were going to figure out rules and stuff. So, it's still in the planning stages I guess. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) FA over at Halopedia Hey Dragonclaws, Just reminding you that there is a new Featured article nomination over at Halopedia. Please give your vote and/or opinion! Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/28/2008 World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:31, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Email You Need to Answer; Check Now --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:11, 25 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Leaving this on a few of the administrators page, seeing as Ajax is being stubborn about it. I was banned three days ago on IRC for 'spamming' without a single warning or prior kick, and still am not unbanned. Log is here, all I did was respond to him making fun of me by saying the word kay''. Subtank has already unbanned me, but he reinstated the ban with no real explanation and has yet to tell me when I can access the channel again. [[Jennings & Rall|'''Jennings & Rall]] [[User:Delta Team Curt|'TEAM CURT']] Totally Lost... I'm afraid that, as a new member of HaloFanon and wikia in general, I am faced with a problem that no seasoned roleplayer should ever want to face... I have no clue what to do! I've spent years on forums, but when I joined this site, I immediately realized that things don't work quite like that. I've read a few beginner's guides on this site, but I still have no idea where to start. Could you give me any suggestions? Oh, Death was never enemy of ours! We laughed at him, we leagued with him, old chum. No soldier's paid to kick against His powers. We laughed, -knowing that better men would come, And greater wars: when each proud fighter brags He wars on Death, for lives, not men for flags. ~GunnerXtremis :Well, you can make articles related to Halo fanfiction, such as profiles of characters, weapons, battles, or actual fanfic novels. You can look around the Fanon of the Month and Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards (2009, and 2008) to see some good examples. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sound Bites